jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Der Heilige Klingone
Die Biographie von Der Heilige Klingonen Etwas über mich Hallo, Ich bin KEIN Star Trek Fan aber ich bin ein totaler Star Wars fan. Raaaaaa Star Wars Hip Hopt alles aus euch raus. Ich liebe denn Heiligen Klingonen aus dem Internet!!!!--Heiliger Klingone ist mein Klon Jetzt einige "Normale Sachen" ich bin 16 Jahre alt, und wohne leider in Schweden ich bin hier hergezogen als ich 13 war. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich gerne Computer, am liebsten spiele ich Star Wars Jedi Knights Jedi Academy das habe ich schon 20-mal durch gespielt. Aber ich lese auch gerne Bücher und Comics besonders Star Wars. Aber leider habe ich von Star Wars kaum Bücher, aber dafür umso mehr Comics. Aber auch gerne lese ich von Paul Stewart und Chris Riddle die Fantasie Bücher "Die Klippenland Chroniken". Und grade sammele ich Star Wars Comics. Möge die Macht mir euch sein. Star Wars wie fing das an Als ich 11 oder 10 war habe ich Star Wars Episode IV geguckt, meine Eltern hatten das nämlich auf Video aufgenommen. Und ich fahnde denn Film SO super dass ich mir gleich danach noch die andren zwei Teile angeguckt habe. Und danach wurde ich zu einem "kleinem" Star Wars Fan. Ich habe mir die drei Filme dann immer angeguckt wenn ich konnte und wann ich durfte =). Und dann kam Episode I dann 2 und 3. Und am 13Februar 2007 habe ich mich hier angemeldet! Star Wars ist nämlich etwas Besonderes für mich. Also ist Jedipedia total cool um Sachen über Star Wars zu schreiben und zu lesen. Ich versuche immer mein Bestes zu geben und werde der Jedipedia mit meinen Artikeln beistehen. Der Lieblingscharaktere von mir im Star Wars Universum ist ohne Zweifel Boba Fett. In den Film kommt er vielleicht nicht so viel vor aber. Ich habe einige Comics mit ihm und da schockt der total. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Heiliger Klingone und ich Mein BESTER Kumpel ist der Benutzer --Heiliger Klingone. Wir haben fast dieselben Interessen und das macht ihn zu einem Super Freund!! Aber leider können wir uns nur anrufen oder Chatten, weil ich ja in Schweden wohne. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Das hier ist der Heilige Klingone an den ich glaube Bild:Heiliger Klingone.jpg Sehr Wichtige Links vom Heiligen Klingonen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5ddeTCDItA Der Beweis das es den Heiligen Klingonen gibt! |- | 57px|centre Die Macht ist sehr stark in diesem User. |- | 100px Dieser User ist einer der Beiden Schüler von Bud Spencer! |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt Bud Spencer! |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt Terence Hill! |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt Adriano Celentano! |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt Riccardo Pizzuti! |- | 75px Dieser User ist ein Ehren Mitglied in der Roten Garde. |- | |- | 100px Dieser User glaubt an den Heiligen Klingonen. |- | center|76px Dieser User feiert den 30. Geburtstag von Star Wars |- | 75px Dieser User ist Stolzer Besitzer dieser Nightmare on Elm Street Colection. |- | 75px Dieser User liest gerne Star Wars Comics und Star Wars Bücher |- | 75px Dieser User ist Jedipedia-süchtig |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt alle Mandalorianer ausser die Death Watch, Montross und Vizsla! |- | 100px Dieser User hasst die TV Spielfilm mit ihren niederträchtigen Bemerkungen über "Bud Spencer" und findet sie einfach erbärmlich! |- | 75px Dieser User verwendet den Browser ''Firefox'' |- | 75px Dieser User will sofort zu den Imperialen Sturmtruppen. |- | 75px Dieser User Verabscheut Bearbeitungs Konflikte!!! |- | |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen Der Heilige Klingone und der Nummer 448927825. |} Jedipedia Freunde *Heiliger Klingone - King Loui, und mein absolut bester Kumpel,RAA. *Jango - Wenn er Online ist ist kein Vandale sicher. Deswegen hat er meinen Respekt. *Boba F - Immer nett und hilft mir immer mit allem. Wirklich sehr nett. *Little Ani - Der Master Admin!! *Kyle22 - Da kommt bald etwas! *Bel Iblis - Der mit dem Wolf Tanzt, ne! Der grade seinen Namen ändert. Geschriebene Artikel Djas Puhr / Zutton / Danz Borin / Nabrun Leids / Yerke Mig / Myo / Het Nkik / Bom Vimdim / Kir Kanos/ Ssoh / Geezum / Carnor Jax / Jurgan Kalta / Der Provisorische Imperial Rat / Xandel Carivus / Banjeer / Ch'Unkk / Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht / Jedi-Chroniken - Die Erlösung / Mirith Sinn / Sol Mon / Y'ull Acib / Macus Kayniph / Xerxus Shev / Kenix Kil / Immodet / Jeratai / Kooloota-Fyf / Norym Kim / Manos / Burr Nolyds / J'Mikel / Peerce / Xo / Alum Frost / Fernooda / Antonin / Dreddon / Ashaar Khorda / Tann Starpyre / Mahd Windcaller / Za / Lekket / Tallet / Tarrant Snil / X-Wing Rogue Squadron - Schlachtfeld Tatooine / X-Wing Rogue Sqadron II - Die Thronerbin / Spiz' Gang / Nikk Zavod / Noils / Schuppenfische Artikel bei denen ich etwas hinzugefügt habe *Xiaan Amersu *Nom Anor *Boba Fett *Tikkes Größere Überarbeitungen *Sish Sadeet *Aurra Sing Erstellte Stubs von mir Geplante Artikel *Aurra Sing Verbessern) Aktuelle Bearbeitung *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Verbessern) Artikel die ich noch lesen will *Micah Giiett *Lilit Twoseas *Vilmarh Grahrk *Borsk Fey'lya *Lichtschwertkampf *Ackbar Statistik Meine Statistik lügt ich habe immer drei mer Artikel geschriben als was es da steht. Star Wars Literatur die ich Besitze Comics Sonderbände *Star Wars Sonderband 16: Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Star Wars Sonderband 19: Klonkriege II: Im Visier des Bösen *Star Wars Sonderband 20: Klonkriege III: Das letzte Gefecht von Jabiim *Star Wars Sonderband 22: Klonkriege IV: Licht und Schatten *Star Wars Sonderband 23: Klonkriege V: Auf Messers Schneide *Star Wars Sonderband 26: Klonkriege VI: Schlachtfelder *Star Wars Sonderband 30: X-Wing Rogue Squadron - Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Star Wars Sonderband 34: X-Wing Rogue Sqadron II - Die Thronerbin *Star Wars Sonderband 38: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem für einen Rogue *Star Wars Sonderband 10: Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri *Star Wars Sonderband 04: Chewbacca (Comic) *Star Wars Sonderband 06: Jedi-Chroniken: Die Erlösung *Star Wars Sonderband 21: Infinitie's End – Das dunkle Portal *Star Wars Sonderband 02: Crimson Empire *Star Wars Sonderband 15: Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht *Star Wars Sonderband 36: Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe *Star Wars Sonderband 18: Imperium: Darklighter *Star Wars Sonderband 25: Imperium - Das Herz der Rebellion *Star Wars Sonderband 33: Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat *Star Wars Sonderband 32: Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges *Star Wars Sonderband 17: Infinities - Eine neue Hoffnung *Star Wars Sonderband 29: Infinities - Die Rückkehr der Jedi Ritter Englische Comics *Star Wars: Open Seasons *Star Wars: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *Star Wars: Jango Fett (Comic) *Star Wars: Zam Wesel (Comic) *Star Wars: The Stark Hyperspace War auf Deutsch Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *Star Wars: Honor and Duty auf Deutsch Republik Attentäter *Star Wars: Rite of Passage auf Deutsch Das Jedi-Ritual *Star Wars: Jabba the Hutt - The Art of the Deal *Star Wars: Darth Maul (Comic) *Star Wars: Jedi Academy - Leviathan Bücher Jedi-Padawan Romane *Die geheimnisvolle Macht spielt 44 VSY *Der dunkle Rivale spielt 44 VSY *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit spielt 44 VSY *Das Zeichen der Krone spielt 44 VSY *Die Rächer der Totenspielt 44 VSY *Der ungewisse Weg spielt 44 VSY *Der bedrohte Tempel spielt 44 VSY *Der Tag der Abrechnung spielt 44 VSY *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit spielt 43 VSY Republic Commando (Romanreihe) *Feindkontakt spielt 22 VSY Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter *Die Abtrünnigen spielt 25 NSY Thrawn Trilogie *Erben des Imperiums spielt 9 NSY Kurzgeschichten (Tales) *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo spielt zu verschiedenen Zeiten *Flucht der Rebellen spielt zu verschiedenen Zeiten Andere Romane *Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger spielt 32 VSY (lese ich gerade) *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit spielt 1003 VSY - 1000 VSY Meine Star Wars Sachbücher *Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Lese ich so nebenbei) Meine Star Wars Filme *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *Clone Wars Volume 1 *Clone Wars Volume 2 *Spaceballs Computer Spiele von Star Wars die ich besitze *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast *Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy *KotOR *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel *LEGO Star Wars II: Die Klassische Trilogie *Battlefront *Galactic Battlegrounds *Star Wars Episode I Racer Hier ist ein Überblick über einiger meiner Lieblings Sachen aus dem Star Wars Universum. Lieblingscharaktere *Boba Fett *Bossk *Dengar *Zuckuss *4-LOM *C-3PX *IG-88 *Jango Fett *Mace Windu *Yoda *A'Sharad Hett *Aurra Sing *Alpha *Aayla Secura *Leia Organa *Quinlan Vos *Shaak Ti *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *C-3PO *Darth Maul *Darth Sidious *Kir Kanos *Guerra *Micah Giiett Lieblingsspezies *Ewoks *Tusken *Wookiees *Jawas *Twi'leks *Weequay *Rodianer *Taung *Trandoshaner Lieblings Schiffe *Slave 1 *X-Wing *B-Wing *ARC-170 *TFAT/i-Kanonenboot Lieblings Fahrzeuge *All Terrain-Scout Transport, AT-ST *All Terrain-Armoured Transport, AT-AT *All Terrain-Tactical Enforcer, AT-TE *IG-277 Hailfire-Droide *Zwergspinnendroiden Lieblings Planeten *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Kamino Lieblings Waffen *EE-3 Blastergewehr *Westar-34 Blaster *Darth Mauls Lichtschwert Lieblings Kriege *Erster Sith-Krieg – 4000 VSY - 3996 VSY *Zweiter Sith-Krieg – 3959 VSY - 3956 VSY *Mandalorianische Kriege – 3976 VSY - 3960 VSY *Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg - 60 VSY - 40 VSY *Yinchorri-Aufstand – 33 VSY - 33 VSY *Klonkriege – 22 VSY - 19 VSY *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg - 19 VSY - 19 NSY Lieblings Schlachten *Schlacht von Concord Dawn *Schlacht von Korda VI *Schlacht von Galidraan *Schlacht von Geonosis *Schlacht von Endor *Schlacht von Jabiim Coole bilder Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Heiliger Klingone Heiliger Klingone